Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Silver Guardians
by DarkReaper22
Summary: In a perfect easy going world, Sebastian goes on through life trying to forget about his past and focus on his future. He makes new friends, participates in a tournament, and struggles to better himself. However, when the world is threatened by an unknown force, Sebastian and his friends must stand up, and stop this evil, or their world, and everyone in it will perish.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

On a beautiful day, there were birds singing and the sun was shining. There was a young man walking along the sidewalk. The young man wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, a red backpack, black jeans and white shoes. The young man had black hair, with some red in it. His eyes were black and he was six feet and two inches tall. The young man stopped in a store and got something to drink that was in a freezer located in the back of the store. It was his favorite: Sweet Tea.

Clerk: Hey there, Sebastian. How are you today?

Sebastian: I'm fine and you?

Clerk: I'm good today. Still hanging in there.

The clerk of the store and Sebastian have been friends for a couple of years. The clerk's name was Charles and he was in his sixties.

Sebastian: Good. Well, this is all.

Sebastian paid for his drink and walked out of the store.

Sebastian: See you later, Charles.

Sebastian then went to a nearby café. There weren't very many people in there. Sebastian saw a couple of his friends. One of Sebastian's friends was a guy with a green shirt and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were grey and the color was a little faded. His hair was black and a little wild. His name was Nate. His second friend was another guy with a white buttoned up shirt and black casual pants, and shoes. He wore glasses and his hair was black, short and groomed. His name was Chuck.

Sebastian: Nate and Chuck! How are you guys?

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

Nate: Good! How are you, man?

Sebastian: I'm fine. Just decided to come out and get some fresh air. I've been thinking about the tournament tomorrow.

Nate: Oh, yeah! That really big tournament that's suppose to be going on at Riverscape Square! You're supposed to be in it!

Sebastian: Yeah, I can't wait! I'm gonna win that tournament!

Nate: Here we go! It's "Mr. Conceited" time!

Sebastian: I'm not being conceited. I'm just confident. Why didn't you guys enter the tournament?

Nate: Tournaments aren't my thing.

Chuck: I just duel for the fun of it. I don't like all the attention.

Sebastian: Yeah, I'd school you both anyway!

Nate: In your dreams!

Just then, Nate noticed a very beautiful girl walk into the café. The girl wore a white jack, a turquoise shirt underneath, and a red skirt. Her shoes were white and the shoestrings were red. He hair was turquoise and in a ponytail. She went to a table and sat down all by her lonesome and started looking at the menu.

Nate: Wow! She is so pretty!

Chuck and Sebastian looked to see who Nate was talking about.

Sebastian: Oh, her. I've seen her around. I don't know anything about her. Her name is Izzy.

Sebastian didn't seem that interested.

Nate: Well, I'd love to get to know her! Watch a pro!

Nate got up from his seat and went over to speak to the girl. Nate sat down in a seat.

Nate: *clears throat* Well, hello there, young lady! My name is Nathaniel, but everyone calls me Nate! What's your name (even though he already knew what it was)?

Izzy: Go away.

Izzy was clearly British based on her accent.

Izzy shut Nate down without even looking up at him. Nate looked back at Sebastian and Chuck, who were laughing. Nate tried again.

Nate: Oh, come on baby! Don't be like that!

Izzy stopped looking at her menu, and looked up at Nate.

Izzy: Look, I'm not your baby and I said go away!

Nate was very embarrassed. Sebastian and Chuck were laughing even harder.

Nate then held his chest.

Nate: O_O…Ouch! That hurts!

Nate got up from his seat and went back to his friends.

Chuck: Yikes!

Sebastian: That had to have been the biggest shutdown I've ever seen!

Nate: She wants me! She just doesn't know it yet!

Sebastian: Anyway, I'm hungry! Isn't there a waitress in this place?

On cue, a waitress came out from the back. She had a black and white dress and black heels. Her hair was red and in a ponytail.

She went over to Izzy's table first and took her order.

Nate: A redhead. Nice!

Sebastian: Maybe you can try your luck with her when she gets over here!

Nate: Maybe one day, my heart's kinda broken!

Sebastian: *sarcasm* Poor guy.

A young man then walked into the café and he sat down by himself as well. This guy wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was black and well kept together.

Nate: Ugh, I can't stand that guy!

Sebastian turned around to see who Nate was talking about.

Sebastian: What did he do?

Nate: He's a jerk! His name is Caleb. We use to duel all the time back in grade school, and he would always win!

Sebastian: That doesn't make him a jerk.

Nate: He was a real bully! Every chance he got, he would pick on me and take my cards after he beat me in a duel!

Chuck: Nate's right. He's not a very likeable person.

The waitress finally came over and took their orders. After about ten minutes, everyone's food came out. Sebastian and Nate ate their food like there was no tomorrow. They had three plates of food each at one time. Chuck was eating like a normal person with only one plate. Pretty soon, they were ready for second and even a third round of food each. Chuck however was just finishing his first plate.

Chuck: You guys eat like pigs.

Sebastian: I was hungry.

Nate: Me too!

The waitress once again came out from the back, and brought some tea over to Caleb's table. The waitress accidentally spilled Caleb's tea as she was walking. Majority of it got on his shirt, and it was pretty hot.

Caleb: Argh! Come on!

Waitress: I'm sorry! I'll go get you some more tea!

Caleb: You should be more careful next time you're bringing out something hot like that! What's the matter with you?

Waitress: Sir, I apologize! Here, I'll clean all this up!

The waitress got some napkins from the napkin holder on the table, and proceeded to clean up the mess. Caleb stopped her.

Caleb: Just go get me some more tea! I'll clean this up!

Waitress: Sorry!

The waitress then went in the back to go get more tea for Caleb.

Nate: See? What did I tell you? It was just a little spill!

After about a minute, the waitress then came out with some more tea and set it on the table.

Caleb: Now, what was so hard about that?

Waitress: I said sorry!

Sebastian: Hey, she said she was sorry!

Caleb and the waitress looked over and saw that Sebastian was turned around, defending her.

Caleb: This is none of your business!

Sebastian: You're making a huge fuss over nothing! It was an accident!

Chuck: Yeah, you don't have to talk to her that way.

Caleb: Whatever! I don't even want this tea anymore! I'm out!

Caleb then threw the napkins down on the table that he used to clean up the tea, and walked out.

Sebastian: Are you okay?

Waitress: Yes. Thank you for standing up for me guys.

Sebastian: It was nothing.

The waitress smiled a bit.

Waitress: Is there anything else you guys would like?

Sebastian: No, we're fine. Just go ahead and give us our bill.

Waitress: Okay. Just one second.

The waitress went in the back. Izzy then got up and she left the café. After about five minutes, the waitress came back and placed the bill on the table. Nate picked it up and was in shock.

Nate: 300 dollars?

Chuck: Well, I only had the Chicken Teriyaki, so that's $10.70 from me.

Nate: Guess what, Chuck? We're not doing it like that! We're gonna split this bill in three ways since we're together!

Sebastian: Or we could just leave and have Chuck take care of it.

Nate: Oh, yeah! Aren't you rich? Later!

Sebastian and Nate both ran out of the café.

Chuck: T_T…Those two always do that to me!

Elsewhere, Sebastian and Nate were in front of a school building. They were there to pick up Nate's younger sister, Alice. She was 12 years old. After the school bell rang, dozens of kids came running out of the doors to the school, running and shouting. There was one girl who ran up to her older brother, Nate, and gave him a hug. She wore blue jeans, red shoes, and a white shirt with a red heart on the front. Her hair was long and brown. She also had on a red backpack.

Alice: Hey guys!

Nate: Hey sis! How was school?

Alice: It was okay. Hey there, Sebastian!

Alice began to blush. She always had a crush on Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hey Alice. Well, I'm gonna go home and let you guys catch up.

Nate: Okay, see ya.

Alice: *waving* Bye!

Sebastian: See ya later.

Sebastian then started to walk home. He lived far from where he was walking, but he didn't mind the exercise.

Sebastian: *thinks: I should really save up my money and get me a car.*

Caleb: Hey!

Sebastian turned around to see who it was that shouted "Hey". It was Caleb. He had his duel disk and Deck already with him.

Sebastian: What is it?

Caleb: I didn't appreciate how you talked to me earlier at the café!

Sebastian looked around for a bit.

Sebastian: Were you following me?

Caleb: No. I just got lucky.

Sebastian: Okaaay…well, you were outta line. I really didn't appreciate how you were talking to that waitress, so I guess we're even.

Caleb: I talk to whoever and however I wanna talk to them!

Sebastian: That woman did nothing to deserve that. You really are a jerk!

Caleb: And who did you get that from? Nate? Yeah, I noticed he was sitting with you. I remember like it was yesterday! I use to always bully and take his cards when we were kids!

Sebastian: Yeah, he mentioned that.

Caleb: Well, that was years ago. Just to past the time, let's say we have ourselves a duel!

Sebastian: What for?

Caleb: Are you scared?

Sebastian: No, I'm not!

Sebastian then opened up his backpack, and took out a red duel disk trimmed in silver. He then placed his Deck in the slot, and backed up a little bit. Caleb backed up a little too. The two then activated their duel disks. When they came on, they glowed, and made whirring noises.

Caleb: And how about we make this duel more interesting?

Sebastian: How?

Caleb: How about we play for keeps? Whoever wins gets the loser's best card!

Sebastian: An Ante Duel? Eh, why not? However, I don't plan on losing.

Both: Let's duel!

Sebastian: (4000) I'll start this duel off! *draws* I'll summon Shining Swordsman (Level 4, ATK:1000/DEF:1000) in defense mode!

A man with olive colored skin appeared on the field in a defensive stance. He wore a white shirt and white pants. He wore no shoes and he was wielding a single edged sword in his right hand.

Sebastian: I'll end my turn with a face down card!

Caleb: (4000) My turn! *draws* I summon The Fiend With Two Swords (Level 4, ATK:1800/DEF:0) in attack mode!

A tall, purple fiend with red pants and no shirt appeared. He was barefoot, and wielded two swords.

Caleb: My fiend will now attack! And when he attacks a monster in defense mode, if he has more attack power, you lose the difference as damage!

The purple fiend jumped in the air and brought both blades down, slashing the swordsman, and destroying him. Sebastian lost 800 Life Points.

Sebastian: (3200) Well, since my swordsman was destroyed in battle, I can summon another Shining Swordsman from my hand, or Deck in attack mode! I'll summon another from my hand.

Another swordsman appeared on the field in a battle stance.

Caleb: My monster has a second effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!

A red aura surrounded Sebastian as he lost 1000 Life Points.

Caleb: A face down card is enough for now! Your turn!

Sebastian: (2200) I draw! *draws* I summon my third Shining Swordsman to the field in attack mode!

Another Shining Swordsman appeared on the field next to the one that was already out.

Sebastian: Shining Swordsman gives all other LIGHT monsters on my field an extra 1000 attack points! So, they gain 1000 attack points from each other!

(ATK:1000+1000=2000) (ATK:1000+1000=2000)

Sebastian: Shining Swordsman, attack with Shining Slash!

One of the swordsmans ran across the field with blinding speed and slashed the fiend in half with its sword. Caleb lost 200 Life Points.

Sebastian: Attack his Life Points now!

The second swordsman ran across the field and slashed Caleb's chest. It was a hologram, so no actual harm was done to him. He lost another 2000 Life Points.

Sebastian: I'll end with a face down!

Caleb: (1800) *draws* Back to me! I summon Transformation Slime (Level 4, ATK:1500/DEF:1000) in attack mode!

A slime creature appeared on the field. It had no true form.

Caleb: Then, I'll activate the trap Overlay Summon! With this, when I Normal Summon a monster, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand that has the same Level! I summon another Transformation Slime!

Another slime creature appeared on the field.

Caleb: Transformation Slime's, show Sebastian how you got your name!

The two slime creatures started transforming.

Sebastian: What's going on?

Caleb: You'll see.

Both of the slime creatures then transformed into slime versions of The Fiend With Two Swords.

Caleb: My Transformation Slime can select a monster in my Graveyard, and take that monster's name and abilities until the End Phase of this turn!

Sebastian: Too bad they're weaker than my monsters!

Caleb: I activate the spell card Dark Gem! With this, I can choose a monster on your field, and Dark Gem will make it so that my DARK monsters attack points match that monster's attack points! Also, my monsters can't be destroyed this turn!

(TS:1500=2000) (TS:1500=2000)

Sebastian: *thinks: Just great!*

Caleb: Transformation Slime attack!

One of the slime versions of the fiend ran towards one of the swordsmans and slashed it with its sword. The swordsman was destroyed.

Caleb: And since my Transformation Slime copied my fiend's effect, you lose damage equal to your monster's attack points!

A red aura surrounded Sebastian. He lost 1000 Life Points.

Caleb: Now you're other swordsman loses its 1000 attack points!

(SS:2000-1000=1000)

Caleb: Attack!

The second slime version of the fiend ran toward the lonely swordsman and destroyed him with one slash from its sword. Sebastian lost 1000 Life Points.

Caleb: And now, you take another 1000 points of damage! Game over!

Sebastian: (200) Not so fast! I activate the trap Damage Sweep! This trap will reduce damage done from a card effect to zero!

A red aura surrounded Sebastian, but it was then dispelled by a white aura.

Caleb: Fine! I'm ending my turn, so Dark Gems effect is gone, and my Transformation Slime's attack points return to normal.

Sebastian: My turn! *draws* *thinks: Nice!* I activate the spell card Photon Leap! This spell will allow me to Special Summon a Level 5 or above monster from my hand! I summon Airknight Parshath (Level 5, ATK:1900/DEF:1400)!

Sebastian: Attack now!

The half elf, half horse creature galloped across the field and destroyed one of the Transformation Slimes. Caleb took 400 points of damage.

Sebastian: And since Airknight Parshath inflicted damage just now, I get to draw one card! *draws* I'll end with a face down!

Caleb: (1400) Enough of this! I draw! *draws* I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (Level 4, ATK:1550) in attack mode! Now, I'm gonna perform a Synchro Summon! I'll tune my Level 4 Transformation Slime with my Level 4 Baron in order to Synchro Summon Bound Giant (Level 8, ATK:3000/DEF:2500)!

From the ground, a huge behemoth erupted. This monster was 30 feet tall. Its arms were wrapped in chains like a straightjacket, and it was wearing a grey mask to hide its face. Its eyes were red, and it had sharp teeth. Bound Giant wore no shirt or shoes, and it had long, wild black hair. It also had on purple pants. The monster roared as it made its presence known.

Caleb: My monster will put an end to you! First, I have to discard a DARK monster from my hand because of my Giant's effect! If I don't, I can't attack with him! *discards*

Bound Giant then roared again really loud, and broke off all the chains that were binding its arms. The huge monster flexed, showing off its ripped body, while staring down Sebastian.

Caleb: Bound Giant, attack!

At Caleb's command, the huge monster roared and ran towards Sebastian's monster.

Sebastian: I activate the trap card Barrier of Light! Any Battle Damage involving my LIGHT monsters goes to zero!

Bound Giant then crushed Airknight Parshath with its huge fist. Sebastian didn't lose any Life Points.

Caleb: You're not safe from my monster's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, you lose damage equal to your monster's attack points!

Sebastian: I'll just remove Damage Sweep in my Graveyard from play! By removing this trap from play while it's in my grave, no damage is done to me!

Another red aura surrounded Sebastian, but it was then dispelled by a white aura.

Caleb: Rrgh! I end my turn!

Sebastian: Back to me! I draw! *draws* I activate my trap card Photon Flash! This trap lets me Special Summon two LIGHT monsters from my Graveyard in defense mode! They can't attack this turn, their effects are negated, and during my End Phase, they'll be destroyed!

Caleb: Haha! So basically you have two useless monsters?

Sebastian: Not really! They're not totally useless! I activate Star Changer! I choose a monster on the field, and I can either increase or decrease its Level by one until the End Phase! So, Airknight Parshath's Level will go down to four! Now, I'm going to tune my Level 4 Shining Swordsman with my Level 4 Airknight Parshath in order to Synchro Summon Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light (Level 8, ATK:2800/DEF:2400)!

A new monster appeared on Sebastian's side of the field. This monster was 12 feet tall, wore a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, white pants, and white boots. His hair was long and white, and in his right hand, there was a huge sword that was almost longer than he was in height. There was a golden aura surrounding Briar. He aimed his sword at Bound Giant, staring him down with his stern, blue eyes.

Caleb: You actually had me going there! For a minute there, I actually thought you had something that could stand up to my Bound Giant!

Sebastian: *smirking* Watch this!

Briar then glowed with an even brighter aura as he began getting stronger. (ATK:2800+1600=4400)

Caleb: Hey, what happened?

Sebastian: My monster's effect! He gains 400 attack points for every LIGHT monster in my grave! I have four, so he gains 1600, which is just enough to win me this duel! Attack with Shining Dimensional Slash!

The sword in Briar's hand glowed for a few seconds, and then turned completely white, like it wasn't just any regular sword. Briar then flew towards Bound Giant with incredible speed and sliced the behemoth in half with his sword. The monster roared, before shattering into millions of pixels. Caleb's Life Points counter dropped down from 1400 to 0. The hologram image of Briar disappeared and their duel disks powered off. Caleb then walked over to Sebastian.

Caleb: Well, you beat me. As much as I hate to admit it right now, you did it. Here's my best card.

Caleb was about to hand Sebastian a card, but Sebastian stopped him.

Sebastian: Keep your card. I don't need it.

Caleb: We had a deal! So, just take it!

Sebastian: And I'm saying keep it! It's _your _card!

Caleb: Fine. But don't think this is the last time we're ever gonna duel! We'll have our rematch!

Sebastian: I look forward to it.

Caleb then walked off, leaving Sebastian there by himself.

Later that night, Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower and put his pajamas on. He then opened up a door in his house. In the room, there was nothing but a desk, pictures, medals and trophies. Sebastian then closed the door, and went into his room and laid down on his bed. All he could think about was the big tournament.

Sebastian: *thinks: I've gotta get some sleep! I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow!*

**Sebastian's cards**

Shining Swordsman, Level 4, Effect, ATK:1000, DEF:1000, ATR:LIGHT

If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Shining Swordsman" from your hand, or Deck in face-up attack position.

Photon Leap Normal Spell Card

Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster from your hand.

Damage Sweep Normal Trap Card

During this turn, when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect that inflicts damage to your Life Points, reduce the damage to 0. If this card is in your Graveyard, when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect that inflicts damage to your Life Points, you can remove this card from play to reduce damage from a card effect to 0, until the End Phase.

Photon Flash Normal Trap Card

Special Summon 2 LIGHT monsters from your Graveyard in defense mode. Their effects are negated. The Special Summoned monsters can't attack this turn, and during the End Phase, destroy the Special Summoned monsters.

Barrier of Light Normal Trap Card

During this turn, any Battle Damage to your Life Points involving your LIGHT monsters is reduced to 0.

Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light, Level 8, Synchro/Effect, ATK:2800, DEF:2400, ATR:LIGHT, 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

For every LIGHT monster in your Graveyard, this card gains 400 ATK.

**Caleb's cards**

The Fiend With Two Swords, Level 4, Effect, ATK:1800, DEF:0, ATR:DARK

When this monster attacks an opponent's monster with less DEF than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this monster destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Transformation Slime, Level 4, Effect, ATK:1500, DEF:1000, ATR:DARK

Once per turn, you can select 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard; this card's name becomes the name of the selected monster, until the End Phase. This card also gains the selected monster's effect(s) until the End Phase of this turn.

Overlay Summon Normal Trap Card

When you Normal Summon a monster, target one monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same Level as the targeted monster.

Dark Gem Normal Spell Card

Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field; until the End Phase, the ATK of all DARK monsters on your side of the field become the same as the selected monster's ATK. All monsters affected by this effect cannot be destroyed this turn.

Bound Giant, Level 8, Synchro/Effect, ATK:3000, DEF:2500, ATR:DARK

When this card is Synchro Summoned, send one DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do not, this card cannot attack while it is face-up on the field. When this card destroys one of your opponent's monsters by battle and send it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.


	2. Chapter 2: The Main Event

*11:35 A.M EST, Outside Riverscape Square*

Sebastian, Nate and Chuck were walking up to huge arena where the tournament was going to be held. The arena was huge and in the shape of an igloo. It had a huge dome top, and was all white. There were a lot of cars parked in the parking lot outside. There was an entrance with blue doors. Sebastian, Nate and Chuck were headed towards the front entrance. Sebastian was excited as he ever could be.

Sebastian: Oh, man! I'm so ready for this tournament!

Nate: Well, we're here to root for ya!

Chuck simply nodded his head.

Sebastian: Thanks!

Nate: Are you nervous?

Sebastian: Are you kidding? Of course I am!

Nate: Aren't you afraid you're gonna lose?

Sebastian: No, why?

Nate: Well, there sure are a lot of good duelist's in there I'm sure are really good!

Sebastian: Hey, I thought you had my back!

Nate: I do! I'm just saying you could lose!

Sebastian: T_T Okay, now you're just trying to throw me off track, you jerk!

Nate: Is it working?

Sebastian: Shut it!

Chuck: I think what Nate's trying to say is: we have your back no matter what.

Nate: Sure, that's exactly what I was thinking!

Sebastian just glared at Nate and then shoved him playfully. He knew Nate was joking.

Sebastian: Come on!

There were two men in black suits, and black glasses standing at the entrance of the arena.

Suit #1: Are any of you a participant in the tournament, or do any of you have a ticket?

Sebastian: I'm in the tournament. I'm Sebastian Ferlong.

Chuck: I have a ticket.

Nate: So do I!

Suit #1: Hmm. Okay, you're on the list. Go ahead.

Suit #2: And I'll take your tickets. Enjoy the tournament.

The men in the suits let the trio in. They soon came to some stairs that went downward. The stairs then led to a lobby. The carpet in the lobby was blue and there were big white chairs and a couch in the lobby. It was very welcoming. There were also TVs hanging up that showed a montage of past duels. There were other duelist's in the lobby, one of which was Izzy, who was sitting by herself, away from everyone else.

Nate: Guys, it's her. The girl from yesterday.

Sebastian: Oh, yeah. The girl that blew you off. Haha!

Nate: She wants me, dude!

Sebastian: Sure.

Without warning, Nate walked over to Izzy again.

Sebastian: Oh, no! Tell me when it's over!

Nate: Hey there! Remember me from yesterday?

Izzy looked up at Nate.

Izzy: Oh, no. It's _you_ again.

Nate: You never gave me a chance to get to know you!

A guy then came over to Nate and Izzy. He had on a yellow jacket, a gold shirt and silver pants. He was blonde and his hair was wild. The shoes that he had on were white and yellow.

Matthew: Beat it loser! Forget this tournament. Why don't you and I go grab some lunch?

Nate: Who do you think you are?

Matthew: Someone worthy of this beautiful lady's time!

Izzy: Listen! Both of you need to leave me alone! You're both losers!

Izzy then got up from her seat and walked up some steps that led to where everyone was sitting in the actual arena.

Nate: Look what you did! You messed up my groove!

Matthew: You never had one!

Nate: Dude, you look like a total freak! There's no way you could've swept that beautiful woman off her feet!

Matthew: Rrgh!

Sebastian: Okay you two! Break it up!

Sebastian pulled Nate back and a younger kid came and pulled back Matthew. The boy was wearing a green and red jacket, a white shirt with a logo on the front and black pants. The boy's hair was brown. He looked like he was about 15.

Darius: Matthew! That's enough!

Matthew and Nate calmed down a bit.

Nate: We'll settle this another time.

Matthew: I look forward to it.

Matthew and Darius both went up some stairs that led to the arena.

Sebastian: What's wrong with you man?

Nate: He started it!

Sebastian: Dude, I'm trying not to get kicked out of this tournament! Chill out!

Alice: Hey!

The trio turned their heads and saw that Alice just came in. Alice walked up to them.

Nate: You're supposed to be in school! What are you doing here?

Alice: I skipped school to see this tournament!

Nate: Alice! That wasn't the right thing to do! Go back!

Alice: Why? I wanna see my husband duel!

Nate, Chuck, Sebastian: Your husband?!

Alice: Sebastian!

The trio then sighed with relief.

Nate: Oh, right! Because you have a crush on him so…you called him your husband, even though he really isn't. Okay, got it! Don't scare me like that! How did you get here anyway?

Alice: I walked.

Nate: You can't walk around this neighborhood by yourself like that. You're young and defenseless.

Sebastian: Oh, come on. She's already here.

Nate: *sighs* Fine. How'd you even get a ticket?

Alice: I bought one.

In the lobby, there was a voice on the PA system.

Voice: Attention all participating duelists! Please make your way to the center of the dueling arena!

Sebastian: Well, wish me luck!

Nate: Go get 'em!

Chuck: Good luck.

Alice: Good luck!

Sebastian then made his way to the dueling arena. Surrounding him was a huge circle of fans sitting in the stands. There was cheering, and applauding. There were other unknown duelists in the arena standing beside each other. There were a total of eight people standing in the arena beside each other, including Sebastian. There was a huge sign that showed all eight duelist's faces. It was to determine who would go up against who. There was a man walking into the arena. The man was tall, he was wearing a black suit, and his hair was groomed. He also had a mustache. He was the MC of the tournament.

MC: Before I say anything, let me introduce myself! I'll be your MC for the next three days! Now that I've introduced myself, let's introduce our duelist's! First up, we have Kevin Macey!

Kevin simply waved as the audience cheered.

MC: Next, we have Kenny Chang! Also, hailing all the way from London, UK, give a very warm welcome to the lovely Izzy Nolanda!

Izzy just stood there with a stern look on her face as if she didn't care about anything. Izzy got a few boos from the audience, simply because she wasn't anywhere from the United States. The few boos then escalated and turned to a lot of from majority of the people in the audience.

Alice: Why is everyone booing her?

Nate: I don't know.

Chuck: Because she's not from around here.

MC: Okay everyone! Settle down!

The other seven duelist's seemed to be bothered by the crowd reaction. Sebastian then walked out of his spot and took the microphone from the MC and he spoke really loud to get everyone's undivided attention.

Sebastian: What's wrong with you people? Why are you booing her? She's not from around here…so what? She came a very long way to do what she has to do, and what you people are doing is very disrespectful! You wouldn't like it if someone booed you! You know nothing about this girl! So, I would just appreciate if everyone just sat there, enjoyed the show and acted like adults!

Sebastian then looked at the MC.

Sebastian: Well, that's all I have to say. Here you go.

Sebastian handed the mic back to the MC. There was some applause from Sebastian's words. More and more people began to applause. Not everyone booed Izzy and those who did felt bad for themselves.

MC: Bravo, Sebastian! That took guts!

Nate: Sebastian defended someone he didn't even know.

Chuck: You sound a little surprised. Sebastian's always been a noble guy.

MC: Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah! Next, we have Missy Carlisle! Next we have Matthew Fault, and Darius Maxwell!

Matthew waved, earning a cheer from the audience.

Nate: Grr..one day that guy is gonna go down!

Chuck: Just leave it alone, Nate.

Nate: No, I can't let it go! He ruined my chance with Izzy!

Chuck: She's not even attracted to you.

MC: Finally our last two duelist's! We have Lance Giovanni, and Sebastian Ferlong!

Alice: Wooo! Yeah! That's my husband! Let's go Sebastian!

There were others cheering, but Alice's cheering caught the attention of almost everybody.

Sebastian: -_- *face palm* Oh, no!

Now duelist's, you've come a long way to get where you are now! For that, I congratulate you! The reason why you are here is so we can determine who will be dueling who in this tournament! The names are going to be chosen at random, so let's begin!

The MC pointed at the giant sign that scrambled everyone's names. The order of the tournament was then chosen after a few seconds.

MC: Well, look at that! Our first matchup will be between Kevin Macey, and our brave Sebastian Ferlong! Our second matchup is between Matthew Fault, and Kenny Chang! Our third matchup will be between Darius Maxwell, and Lance Giovanni! And as for our last matchup, it should come as no surprise! Missy Carlisle is going to duel Izzy Nolanda!

Everyone in the audience cheered.

MC: And whoever comes out on top through the quarter finals and the semi finals will duel our champion! Everyone stand up and get out of your seats for Caleb Washington!

Everyone cheered once again and got out of their seats, applauding and whistling.

Sebastian: *thinking: Caleb?*

Sebastian knew exactly who it was that MC was talking about. Watching from above in a separate area, Caleb was looking down at the whole event.

Caleb: *thinking: That's that guy who lucked out and beat me in our little duel yesterday! He's nothing! There's no way he'll get past his first opponent!*

MC: Since you two are up first, why don't you guys stay right here? Everyone else, you're free to sit in the stands or wait out in the lobby until it's your turn to duel!

The other six duelist's then walked out of the arena and went their own separate ways. Kevin and Sebastian stayed there and gave each other space. The MC left the arena and went to another area to overlook the two duelists'. Sebastian got his duel disk and Deck out from his backpack. Kevin already had one on his arm with his Deck inside. He activated his and Sebastian did the same.

MC: Okay ladies' and gentlemen! Let's get ready for our first duel!

Everyone cheered again. This time, their cheers were even louder. This is what everyone had been waiting for.

Both: Duel!

Sebastian: (4000) I'll go first! *draws* I summon Shining Swordsman (Level 4, ATK:1000/DEF:1000) in defense mode! That's it for me!

Kevin: (4000) That's it? Let me show you how it's done! *draws* I activate Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand to the grave, all monsters in my hand lose two Levels! That means I can summon Dragunity Angusticlavii (Level 5, ATK:2100/DEF:1000) without a sacrifice! Next, I'm gonna activate the spell card Dragon Mastery! Once a turn, I can equip a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my hand to a Winged Beast-Type Dragunity monster on my field! I'm equipping Angusticlavii with Dragunity Brandistock in my hand!

A blue and silver spear like weapon equipped onto Angusticlavii's right arm.

Kevin: My Dragon Mastery also gives my monster an additional 500 ATK points! (ATK:2100+500=2600)

Kevin: Attack his swordsman with Sacred Arrow!

At Kevin's command, Angusticlavii pulled out an arrow from the holder strapped around his chest, and placed it in the bow that he had in his left hand. He aimed straight for the swordsman and let the arrow head straight for him. The warrior shattered into pieces. Sebastian lost 1600 Life Points.

Sebastian: (2400) I lost Life Points? My monster was in defense mode!

Kevin: Oh, I forgot to mention that when Angusticlavii is equipped with a monster, he deals piercing damage!

Sebastian: Well, since you destroyed my Swordsman, I get to summon another one from my hand or Deck! I'll summon the second one from my Deck!

Another swordsman appeared on the field in a battle stance.

Kevin: Doesn't matter! My Brandistock allows the monster it's equipped onto attack twice! So here's round 2!

Angusticlavii shot out another arrow at the second swordsman and destroyed him. Sebastian lost 1600 more Life Points.

Sebastian: (800) I summon my third swordsman from my hand!

Another swordsman appeared on the field.

Kevin: You better be happy I can't attack anymore this turn, or you'd be outta this duel and the tournament! I end my turn!

MC: My, oh my! Kevin came out swinging! He managed to drop Sebastian's Life Points down to a mere 800 in a single move! Can Sebastian come back from this? Let's find out!

Matthew: It looks like your friend is gonna be heading home a little early!

Darius: One more attack and it's over!

Nate: Hey! The duel isn't over yet! Why don't you guys just shut up?

Matthew: How about you come up here and make me, dweeb?

Nate: Grr..

Chuck: Nate! Now's not the time for this!

Nate didn't get up from his seat. Instead, he calmed down.

Nate: I'm starting to not like that guy!

Sebastian: Here goes! I draw! *draws* I'm gonna Tribute my Shining Swordsman in order to summon Shining Archer (Level 5, ATK:2100/DEF:1000)!

A taller warrior appeared onto Sebastian's side of the field. He had olive colored skin, he wore a white shirt, white pants, and was barefoot. He had a crossbow in his left hand, and strapped into his chest was an arrow holder.

Sebastian: Since I summoned my Archer by Tributing a LIGHT monster, he gains 500 attack points! (ATK:2100+500=2600)

Sebastian: Next up, is the spell card Photon Charge! This spell equips onto one of my LIGHT monsters and gives it 1000 additional attack points! (ATK:2600+1000=3600)

Shining Archer glowed with a bright aura as his power increased.

Sebastian: It's payback time! Attack with Shimmering Arrow!

The Archer placed an arrow into the crossbow and shot the arrow straight towards Angusticlavii. There was huge explosion. Kevin lost 1000 Life Points.

Sebastian: There's more! You now take damage equal to your monster's Level multiplied by 200!

Shining Archer shot out another arrow at Kevin. The arrow struck him in his chest. It was just a hologram, so there was no actual harm. He lost 1000 more Life Points.

Sebastian: I'll end with a face down card!

Kevin: (2000) *draws* Pretty good moves! I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand! *draws* Hmmm. I discard Dragunity Darkspear and Dragunity Militum! *discards* I summon Dragunity Tribus (Level 1, ATK:500/DEF:300)! When he's summoned, I can send a Level three or lower Dragon-Type monster from Deck to the Graveyard! I choose Dragunity Javelin! Then, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon back Dragunity Primus Pilus (Level 5, ATK:2200/DEF:1600) that I discarded earlier with Cost Down! His effect allows me to select a Winged Beast-Type Dragunity monster on my field and equip it with a Level three or lower Dragon-Type Dragunity monster from my Deck! I'll equip Primus Pilus with Dragunity Phalanx (Level 2, ATK:500/DEF:1100)!

A brown and tan weapon attached itself onto Primus Pilus' arm.

Kevin: And thanks to my Phalanx, when it's equipped to a monster, I can unequip it and summon it as a monster!

The brown and tan weapon detached itself, and formed a small dragon.

Sebastian: *thinks:I don't like where this is going!*

Kevin: I tune my Level 2 Phalanx with my Level 5 Primus Pilus and Level 1 Tribus in order to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight – Barcha (Level 8, ATK:2000/DEF:1200)! Whenever this bad boy shows up, I can take any number of Dragon-Type Dragunity monsters in my Graveyard, and equip them onto my Barcha! I'll equip him with Javelin, Phalanx, Darkspear, and Brandistock! And for each one, he gains 300 attack points, plus another 500 from Dragon Mastery!

A brown and tan weapon, a small blue and silver spear like weapon, a purple and gold weapon, and a black and silver weapon all equipped themselves onto different sections of the large green dragon. His attack power rose from 2000 to 3700.

Kevin: Let's see how you like my new dragon! Attack his archer with Dragonic Spear Burst!

The knight on the dragon's back aimed its lance towards Shining Archer. At the same time, the dragon opened its mouth, revealing a red fireball. In unison, the red fireball shot out of the dragon's mouth while a blue beam shot out of the knight's lance. The attacks mixed together to form a purple fireball. Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

Sebastian: I play the trap Light Impulse!

There was a huge explosion from Barcha's attack. The archer remained on the field. Sebastian lost 50 Life Points.

Sebastian: Light Impulse halves all Battle Damage involving my LIGHT monsters this turn!

Kevin: How is he still on the field? That attack hit him straight on!

Sebastian: I sent Photon Charge to the Graveyard! If the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can destroy it instead! However, he loses his power boost! (ATK:3600-1000=2600)

Kevin: Fine! Brandistock is equipped to Barcha! Meaning he can attack again!

Sebastian: Oh crap!

Kevin: Attack!

The knight and the dragon combined their attacks, and attacked again, destroying the archer this time. Sebastian lost 550 Life Points.

Kevin: Rrgh! I end my turn!

Matthew: Your friend won't last long! Kevin has a monster with 3700 attack points!

Nate: Please! That's nothing!

Sebastian: (200) I draw! *draws* I activate the spell card Photon Cell! This spell card will let me Special Summon a LIGHT monster from my Graveyard! I choose Shining Archer (Level 5, ATK:2100/DEF:1000)! My spell also gives my LIGHT monsters 100 extra attack and defense points! (ATK:2100+100=2200/DEF:1000+100=1100) Now, I summon Fairy Archer (Level 3, ATK:1400+100=1500/DEF:600+100=700) Now, I'm going to activate her ability! Once a turn, I can deal 400 points of damage for every LIGHT monster I control!

Fairy Archer shot an arrow that hit Kevin in his chest. He lost 800 Life Points.

Sebastian: Now, my Level 5 Shining Archer will tune with my Level 3 Fairy Archer in order to Synchro Summon Briar, the Dimensional Ruler of Light (Level 8, ATK:2800+100=2900/DEF:2400+100=2500)! And thanks to his ability, he gains 400 attack points for each LIGHT monster in my grave! I have five! That's an extra 2000! (ATK:2900+2000=4900) Alright Briar, slay his dragon now with Shining Dimensional Slash!

Briar's huge sword turned completely white. He flew towards Dragunity Knight – Barcha and slashed it in half. The dragon roared before it exploded into millions of pixels. Kevin lost the remainder of his Life Points.

After his Life Point counter hit 0, the whole crowd went crazy, and cheered for Sebastian.

MC: Absolutely amazing! What a great duel we just witnessed, folks! Kevin put up a good fight with his powerful Dragunity cards, but Sebastian was able to outwit him, and become victorious with his incredible Light Deck! He'll now move on to the semi finals!

**Sebastian's Cards**

Shining Archer, Level 5, Effect/Tuner, ATK:2100/DEF:1000, ATR:LIGHT

If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a LIGHT monster, this card gains 500 ATK. When this monster destroys one of your opponent's monsters by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level x200.

Photon Charge Equip Spell Card

This card can only be equipped onto a LIGHT monster. It gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped LIGHT monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Light Impulse Normal Trap Card

Until the End Phase of this turn, all Battle Damage involving your LIGHT monsters is halved.

Photon Cell Continuous Spell Card

All LIGHT monsters you control gain 100 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard.


End file.
